<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm thoughts on a cold night by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802588">Warm thoughts on a cold night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F!Eivor - Freeform, F/F, Masturbation, mentions of Randvi/Sigured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Randvi is troubled by how large and cold her bed feels, but thoughts of a certain warrior (one that is definitely NOT her husband) begin to heat her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Femslash Kink Meme and Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm thoughts on a cold night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Randvi lay in her bed, listening to the crackle of the fire and the distant noise of the village. Even at night there was constant noise, warriors patrolling, animals bleating and snuffing about. The noise always seemed to make the bed feel larger, colder. She knew why Sigured had to be off, working to secure alliances and such. To be honest the time she spent missing him grew less and less. Passion had not filled their bed in some time, even when they were together. Sometimes she wondered if it was simply the time away, that once Sigured’s thrill chasing was over and he was home for more then a moon, would they return to the way they once were.</p><p>Something within her told her it wasn’t to be.</p><p>Lately another had filled her thoughts and dreams when she lay in bed, another drengr with a ferocity and heart that was breathtaking to watch.</p><p>She had known Eivor for years now, as long as she had Sigured, and always found her to be loyal, funny, headstrong, and confident. She could also admit the fierce beauty she held was equally as enticing. The more time the two spent together, working to secure the alliances needed for Sigured’s plan, the more Randvi found her mind wandering, wondering.<br/>What would it be like to have Eivor in bed beside her, touching and taking her? She had heard stories, as all norsemen were want to brag about conquests both on the battlefield and in the bedroom. While Eivor was more tightlipped about these, the women that she bed would titter and brag about how well they were bedded by the handsome drengr.</p><p>Randvi’s hands began to wander as she imagined walking from her room to Eivor’s, imagining closing the doors to seal them in and press the warrior onto her back.</p><p>Or perhaps allow Eivor to pin her down, take her and ravish her as thoroughly as Randvi wished to be.</p><p>Her hands traveled down her tunic, tweaking a rock hard nipple and she barely bit back a gasp between her teeth. Pleasure skittered along her nerve endings and pooled in her lower belly as she imagined Eivor stripping her of her clothes and Randvi returning the gesture, exposing the curves and planes that Randvi had only ever caught glimpses of. Imagined those lips she saw so often curled into a smirk pressing against her neck and collarbone, moving further south as her hands mapped a trail down Randvi’s body.</p><p>Her legs fell open as she could almost feel Eivor pressed between them, her long fingers playing in the wet heat pooling between her thighs. Skilled fingers played at her entrance, barely dipping within before circling the rock hard bud. A soft gasp escaped Randvi as it was trapped between two figures and tweaked ever so slightly, just as one of her nipples received the same treatment.</p><p>“Yes...Eivor,” She could not bite back the moan, but struggled to keep quiet, her head tossed to the side as she lifted her hips, whimpering as fingers circled and stroked her clit in a way that had both her hips and breath hitching. She could imagine looking down, seeing that same playful smirk as Eivor continued torturing her, drawing out soft moans and whimpers as her fingers would barely dip within the molten entrance of her cunt before circling her throbbing clit.</p><p>“More.”</p><p>Her back almost came off the bed as a long finger entered her, a thumb never stopping from circling her clit. Randvi bit her lip as she was filled again and again, moaning as another finger filled her. She moaned Eivor’s name, pleading with her to take her, faster, fill her until she couldn’t walk. A third finger filled Randvi and she turned her head to bite her pillow. She could feel the building at the base of her spine, heat and lightning sparking along her bones until she was sure she was going to explode. Her back arched as the fingers moved faster, a palm pressing against her clit as the fingers moved in such a way that brought stars to the darkness behind her eyelids.</p><p>“Yes Eivor yes yesyesyes,” She gasped as she hit her peak. Lights exploded behind her unseeing eyes, every muscle taught as her cunt twitched and clenched around those long fingers, pulsing as her orgasm raced through her like a stallion let free.</p><p>She finally collapsed, boneless to the bed, sweat cooling along her skin as her chest heaved for air. Her eyes finally focused on the ceiling of her room and her mind registered the murmurs of the nightly noises. A fantasy, a pleasant one to be sure, but just a fantasy all the same</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>